super sarah bross- the peach kingdom
by cicozu
Summary: Just a small story inspired by a certain plumber.


_The ominous music of the game was interrupted with the theme announcing the final boss. Here, contrasting with the background of broken walls stood the goblin king in his pixellated magnificence. He looks at your character and _presents a crystal.

_At this point your avatar's face is red; eyes squinted in concentration, struggling to remember the words. A cloud appears above the character with an incomplete message: Y- H- - P- O- -._

It's the final test, you have to guess the words based on hints scattered in the game.

* * *

**You lose**

The goblin king glared at the sentence. Of course he knew the words, how could he forget. But, he didn't want to defeat himself, even if it was a pixel copy of him in a video game. He entered random letters and submitted his answer.

_The clock chimed and the artificial goblin king laughed while the heroine fell to her knees. He threw a crystal. A baby in a stripped pajama appeared and, in a puff of smoke,is replaced by a brownish creature in striped rags. Save for the character the scene dissolved into a bedroom already occupied by a couple who immediately ran to you asking were "JARETH" was._

_A crystal rolls from under the crib, the character picks it and a question appears inside. "Reorder time? Yes/No"._

The goblin king was frowning, it was a good game, full of valuable lesson about life, but it wasn't what he expected.

Most of the labyrinth was here from the worm to the Escher room, but, to experience the adventure in Sarah's shoes gave him a new vision of his labyrinth. It also gave him new idea on how to improve his masterpiece and some idea from the game were worth to be tried.

Still, the game skipped some part of the journey, the apparently doorless corridor for example, and some failure scenario in the game led to success in reality. One could have overlooked these details but, the king didn't spend the last hundreds of years working on the labyrinth to see it distorted in some game.

Beside, while accurate, the ending left him with a bitter taste.

* * *

**You win**

Toby concentrated on the final test. He remembered some words that seemed to have no purpose in the game, given instead of needed power-up. 'power', 'me' the boy racked his brain trying to make sense of the sentence. The first word was obviously 'you' and by adding the other words he gets: YOU H- - POWER O- ME.

The solution struck him. It was the ending of Sarah's book.

He typed 'YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME' and submitted the answer.

_The goblin king tossed the crystal in the air and the screen turned black except for the heroine. A bedroom appeared. Next to the heroine a baby in stripped pyjamas slept in a crib. The avatar sighed in relief._

_Lots of creatures from the game appeared dancing in the room, the characters started dancing with them and even the baby stood in his crib and did a little dance. The words 'YOU WON' fell above his total score for the game._

It was so cool that Sarah let him test this game before it was out in the stores. If he was honest with himself, what was cool was that Sarah's job was to create video games. She was the coolest sister ever! All of his friends were jealous because she always gifted him with the newest game or the latest console, sometimes before they were out in stores.

* * *

**You dream**

Sarah checked that no one was around before filling the spaces in the sentence. Her office was empty, only lighted by the screen in front of her.

If someone told fifteen years old Sarah that she would create video games for a living, she would have asked what video games were and laughed at you.

After her experience in the underground, she found a new interest for mind games like enigma and mathematics. She went to university where she took a course in programming. She began to create small games of logic on the university computer that were quickly popular among the other student. She increased gradually the difficulty and quality of the games until one day she was contacted by the head of a video games company for a job.

By the time she learnt all the ropes the labyrinth's video game was an idea firmly planted in her brain. During two years she worked on it as a side project when she had some time.

One day during a reunion the head of the company suggested that the developer opened their games to new public and asked for ideas. She immediately jumped on the opportunity, and now her game was half a year from being released in stores.

'YOU HAVE –- POWER OVER ME'

She checked one last time that she was alone before submitting her answer.

_An empty bedroom replaced the broken walls. In a puff of smoke a sleeping baby in stripped pajamas appeared in the crib._

_The scene changed to the final confrontation. The king tossed the crystal in the air. Once above the characters, the orb exploded filling the screen with smoke and glitters. After the screen cleared, the background had changed to the crystal ballroom. The goblin king in his jewelled blue vest bowed to the main character clad in a sugar-spun dress and walked to her. He placed his arms around her frame and started to dance. _

_Above the couple a sentence took form._

'_ALTERNATIVE ENDING: FOREVER AMONG THE STARS' _

* * *

_I don't own anything related to "Labyrinth"_

_Just a small story inspired by a certain plumber. _

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
